Steven And Amethyst: A Summer Of Lessons
by Eogrus
Summary: After their adventures the two lovers unite in bliss, but will it last?


Amethyst and Steven were fused into Smoky Quartz, their holy display of enamorations, laying frolicking on the beach under the kissful rays of sunlight so blessed in its exaltation of fool's episodic temperance. They Weere having lots of fun because of their extremely romantic sentiment, they were naked and rubbing their three arms all over their body, strocking their gigantic five meter long external penile organ with eight heads like a monotreme's or any non-therian mammal?

"Oh Steven, your humongous manly cock is much righteous in the cupation of my hand!" moaned Amethyst pleasurably in the Smoky Quarto.

"Oh my Amethyst, my hope of a romance as pallid as the light of a photokinetic moon, our fingers feel so well inside each urethrl hole! he cried euphorically.

This commeuppance could not help but be heard by evile femalefactors: Garnet (she was not actually a lesbo, Ruby and Sapphire only titilated for the sake of men, especially their beloved Steven), Pearl, Peridota, Lapisu, Bismuth (she was still trapped, but she was so in lust with Steven that she broke free and quenched the fires of anger with the pussy juices of lust), Jasper (she now had a humongous PENIS like a dog s and wanted to RAPE Steven with it), Lion (who got very jealous and could not get Greg to bara with him), Mr Smiley and Mr Frowney (they were only a couple to attract naive little boys and sodomise them, like what they wanted to do to STEVEN), Peedee (who wanted a flowery romance with Steven but never got ;_;) and, of course, the most horrid and slutty of all abominations ..CONNIE!

GRRRRRRRR that WHORE Amethyst stole my man and keeps it to herself! pouted Connie animu-ly, her chicken oil geesed hair waving like a pendulum of hatred. Her boobies stiffened like rocks of despair, cracking under the pressure.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH AMETHYSTS S YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TREACHERY OF SIN! cried Conne and she took out her sword. It was completely covered by blood and shit crusts as she inserted it in her rectum, a lonely consolation after all the bats in her vagina died.

She then aimed at Smokey Quartz, aiming for Amethyst s heart! The sword connected with the gem and cracked it! Oh noes, Monkey Quartz fell apart! Steven falled on the ground like a meteorite of lust, while Amethyst spasmed erratically as her gem .WAS CRACKKKED!1

No, my love of asteroid ages! cried Steven as his beloved was in a hell of the torment of the lost of one s control over destiny and fate. If an elephant loses its trunk, it is a loved limb long lost in the frivolity of desire.

Now Steve, you will have to be my mate cockled Connie malevolently, licking her postule ridden lips. Cancer nodules adorned the rim between the wasteful brown skin and the fleshly interiors of the mouth, where the remains of bat wings and cartilage lodged, now nurturing putrid mats of fungi and moss.

Steven resigned, it was the only way to save his lover.

Yes, I will be yours he cried tearfully bitter tears of resentment towards one s lot in life.

Lovely said Connie, taking off her panties full of diarrhea stains and a few still soft lumps of poo, Now we must consummate our marriage!

And so the Connie s hateful ethnic lips (AN: see i m not saying nigger no more!) touched Steven pure ones, and she put his naked left foot on her sordid vagina, penetrating herself with his big, fat toe.

But just as she did something even more horribible happened! BISMUTH S BUBBLE BURST! The enormous radiantly multicoloured negress gem was very angry at Steven for disagreeing with her on the righteous punishment of the Diamantes, but it wasn t long before her natural woman instincts took over her heart and she fell heads over heels over him.

Oh, Steven she blushed submissively, but then she saw Connie stealing HER man, and she got so jealous that she began shaking her finger sassily like that black woman in Tom and Jerry.

Get lost he s MINE! growled Pearl, who entered the fray and darted for her beloved Steven, her pussy juices dripping into the earth and spawning hateful abominations that we shall never speak of again.

Just as she did Garnet appeared. She laughed evilly, and crushed Amethyst s gem!

No! cried Steven in horror, punching Connie out of the way and breaking her jaw, snapping her neck and killing her forever.

Hahahahaha now two hateful whores are being raped forever in HELL and you shall be mine! laughed Garnet sardonically.

She was never a lesbian, Ruby and Sapphire just had sex with each other to attract the attention of men, and now that the jig was up they separated and began to fight! But Pearl cut through their gems with her mighty sword, destroying them!

Now Steven, you have only me to marry! grinned Pearl, and she took out his trousers and began to masturbate his prepubescent cock. Steven, too distraught over losing his REAL love, did not fight back.

No, he is MINE! cried Bismuth with a scorned woman heart of a thousand distant stars, and punched P rola in her hateful forehead, so utterly obliterating her gem that not even powder remained.  
But before she could claim her prize Lion jumped from behind a bush and landed his butt on her head. His anal ring then began to stretch horridly and Bismuth was completely consumed by his rectum! Bismuth screamed and protested, but she could not escape her anal prison.

Leon you saved me! cried Steven in felicity.

Butt then a chain was thrown around Steven s neck and a spiky collar materialised.

What s happening? cried Steven terrifiedly.

But then Lion grinned lustfully and ripped off Steven s clothes with his claws, and Stephen s eyes widened.

No, not you too! cried the victimised little boy, so desired by many.

Yes, and not just him! said an evil voice from a van.

Steven turned around. It was ...HIS FATHER, LARS, RONALDO, SMILEY AND FROWNEY, ALL NAKED AND DRESSED IN BDSM GEAR! Peedee was next to them, also naked and leashed, crawling on the ground with an enormous, ever-moving dildo raping his sweet little ass.

You thought you could get away with your pretty little cocksucking mouth? mocked Lars hatefully, Now you ll put it to use!

And so the men and Lion took turns gagging Steven s mouth violently, tears running down his face and nose and cum gargling his throat. Then they forced him to make out with Peedee, and then they raped his cute butt, double-penetrating him each time. Steven felt horrible s they all came in his mouth, ass and nostrils, and he would feel this way forever and ever, as they made him their sexual pet slave until the end of time.

But don t feel too bad. All the souls of the Gems and Connie went to hell, and they each had their own husband .each one of them a demon .violating them horribly forever .

All of this was watched by Commissioner Gordon and his daughter Baraba, which were having SEX on top of Beach City.

Oh daddy, your dick is so much bigger than Batman s! cried Barba sexily as her father penetrated her decaying womb, full of graffiti and confections.  
Batman in turn watched them sadly, thinking of the Joker.

The end. 


End file.
